Family Guy: The Movie
Family Guy: The Movie is an upcoming 2019 American animated film based on the Fox television series Family Guy. ''It will be released in 2019. Running Time: 1 Hour & 50 Minutes Rated: PG-13 Plot It is Meg Griffin's high school graduation and the Griffins plan a big party for their daughter but when Stewie's evil nemesis Bertram plans to destroy Quahog and America with the Tornado Outbreak machine and captures Chris, Cleveland Jr. and Kevin Swanson, it's up to Peter, Lois, Donna Tubbs, Bonnie and their daughters to help Brian and Stewie save the world from Bertram and the Tornado destruction. Script (20th Century Fox logo...) (Prologue: 'Peter and Lois make a surprise announcement in the theater') (The Griffin Family and the characters from Family Guy and The Cleveland Show saw the movie 'Jurassic World') Lois Griffin: 'Wow, this movie is a reboot about dinosaurs and the new version of the park, but how about we see a better film.' Peter Griffin: 'Here's our Movie about America is danger of extinction by Stewie's enemy Bertram and at a worst timing because of Meg's high school graduation, so it's up to the Family to help Stewie & Brian save the world. And now here's our world premiere of...'Family Guy: the Movie' (Then the Movie begins) Twentieth Century Fox Presents A Fuzzy Door Production A Film By Seth MacFarlane (Then the main theme plays) Lois Griffin: (Singing) '''It seems today that all you see, is Violence in movies and Sex on TV... Peter Griffin: (Singing)' 'But where are those good old fashioned values...'' Griffin Family: (Singing) '''On which we used to rely?. Lucky there's a Family Guy, Lucky there's a man who Positively can do. All the things that makes us...' '' Stewie Griffin: (Singing) ''Laugh and Cry... Griffin Family: (Singing) 'He's..a..Family..Guy' '' Family Guy: The Movie (At the Griffin House, the Family is getting everything set up for Meg's High School Graduation Party) Lois Griffin: 'I can't believe my daughter is growing up fast' Peter Griffin: (Sighs) (He looks at the photo of Meg as a child) 'It looks like the day has finally come, Meg is finally going to College, and I'm worried' Chris Griffin: 'In fact, she got accepted into the University of California with skills in Weather and Math' Lois Griffin: 'I bet she's going to do some great things' Brian: 'One day you're raising your child and the next, it's all grown up and going to College' Stewie Griffin: (He runs in worried) 'Brian, we got a serious problem and I need to talk with you ASAP'. Brian: 'Ok, I hope it's not the same book and if yes, that's screwed up.' (In Stewie's Bedroom) Brian: 'What's the problem this time, Stewie?' Stewie Griffin: 'Remember the time Bertram tried to kill my Ancestor in order to destroy the Universe? Well, he was a clone while the real one went into hiding. So this time, he's planning something very big to destroy not only our Family, but also Quahog and the USA...He's going to use...a Tornado machine' Brian: 'Come again?' Stewie Griffin: (He pulls up a large picture on the board) 'He has built a Tornado machine at his hideout near the Nation's Capital and he's going to destroy America by wiping out every city. He nearly succeed for his old plans such as The Big Bang Theroy and Time Traveling, but this time he's serious and unless we stop him, the country is going to be blown away & every City will be wiped out' Brian: 'Wow......then I guess we better tell the Family' Stewie: You should before it is late like you forgot to take out the trash. Lois Griffin: (She sees the Garbage overfilled and snaps) Oh crap, what the hell, you freaking forgot, damn it. Peter Griffin: 'Calm down, relax and you, do it now.' Brian: 'Oh yeah, you just stand there and watch.' Stewie: 'Aw, yes, got it on Facebook, you dummy.' Brian: 'You sick bozo.' (Meanwhile at Cleveland's house, Meg Griffin talks to Donna Tubbs and Roberta Tubbs) Meg Griffin: 'I got into the University of CalTech and they agreed to pay my Scholarship fund, $65,000 per Year' Donna Tubbs: 'Wow! That's like winning a Slot Machine Jackpot' Roberta Tubbs: 'I have an idea, how about we head to the Italian Dining Place. It's a suprise graduation dinner' Meg Griffin: 'That would be perfect, now we should do some kissing' (She pours 3 glasses of Wine and turned on the Radio) (Song: 'Candy Girl' played by 'New Edition' begins) Donna Tubbs: (She drinks the glass of Wine) 'Bring on the Candy lips to us' (Then Meg, Roberta and Donna did some Tongue-Kissing as they strip to their Tanktop) (Later that night at the Italian Dining Place, the Griffin Family, Swanson Family, Meg's friends, and Brown Family are having Dinner to celebrate Meg's High School Graduation tomorrow) Lois Griffin: 'Everyone, I like to say something. It gives me great pleasure that my daughter Meg is Graduating High School and finally got into College after this summer, so does anyone like to say something?' Stewie Griffin: (He comes in panicked) America is about to be destroyed and horrible things are gonna happen. (Donna Tubbs records on her Cell Phone) People of Quahog, heed this warning; all 3 Families will be attacked, Tornado Machine, and Washington D.C destroyed. Time is short, Bertram will rise!' (Then he passes out) Peter Griffin: 'Holy crap' Joe Swanson: 'So who's up for Pizza?' (A Fifteen Year-Old Super Smart Boy walked in after arriving to Quahog from England for a visit to see his older twin, Donna looked at him) Lois Griffin: 'Who's that? A new student?' Donna Tubbs-Brown: 'No. Cillian's brother and one of two sons of The Late Boz Darcy' Peter Griffin: 'Boz Darcy? That Nice British Talented Artist and Animator of his stories?' Donna Tubbs-Brown: 'Yes' Lois Griffin: 'Why did you say late Boz Darcy?' Donna Tubbs-Brown: 'Cillian and Lorcan's father died five years ago and fifteen years ago, Thoses Boys lost their actress mother named Molly' Lois Griffin: 'Those Boys' (She gets up and walked towards him) Lorcan Darcy: 'Hey' Lois Griffin: 'Hi Lorcan, I'm Lois Griffin, I'm terribly sorry for the loss of your mother and father' Lorcan Darcy: 'How many times do i have to say to Everyone? I Never met my mother after mine and Cillian's birth' Lois Griffin: 'How did your parents died? Is it illness, cancer, or hit by a truck?' Lorcan Darcy: 'None of them. They got murdered by... A Serial Killer.' Lois Griffin: 'And what are you doing in Quahog?' Lorcan Darcy: 'Getting Cillian Back, My dad turned him into a purple and black void, He was stillborn at birth but i'm going to uses my new abilities to bring him back' Meg Griffin: 'If I were you, I think we should find him' (At a hideout near Quahog, Bertram has completed the finishing touches on his project) Bertram: 'Stewie Griffin has been foiling my plans for too long and it's time to take action, but first...I'm gonna crash the High School Graduation' (The next morning as the Griffins drove for Meg's High School Graduation, a Chicken drives pass them and blocks their way) Peter Griffin: 'That son of a bitch, its a celebration, do it next week' (He walks out and attacks the Chicken) Joe Swanson: (He, Glenn Cleveland and Lorcan arrived) 'Not to worry, Peter. We'll destroy that chicken for good' Glen Quagmire: 'Now let's kill that damn enemy that is been confronting you too long' Cleveland Brown: 'Time to turn this Chicken into a crisp' Lorcan Darcy: 'I may be new here but I can help ya out, so let's kick his ass!' (The mysterious dark void watched them fought the Chicken in a few areas such as City Hall where Cleveland uses the American Flag Pole to hit the Chicken, through a Police Station where Joe shoots his machine gun but both his legs got injured, then Lorcan fought him from the airport to a Strip Club where Glen uses his Wine bottles to injure the Chicken and finally the fight ends at the High School Building where Peter uses the Lunch Tray to beat up the Chicken, but he chokes Peter and at the last moment, Meg Grffin and Roberta kills it with a Shotgun) Roberta Tubbs-Brown: 'That Chicken is bullet-roasted' Peter Griffin: 'Thanks girls, we finally killed the Chicken' Meg Grffin: 'No problem, now we don't want to be late for the Graduation Ceremony' Peter Griffin: 'Shut up, they call your name, what a...' Meg Griffin: (She covers Peter's mouth) 'Ok, Dad. We should save it after the event' Lorcan Darcy: 'Man, did you guys see me back there?' Glen Quagmire: 'Yeah, you were... Wow!' Roberta Tubbs-Brown: 'How did you learn to fight like that?' Lorcan Darcy: 'I don't know, the part fight i done at the strip club... That was... Awesome!' (At a safe distance, Bertram placed the Tornado Machine) Bertram: 'Now to test my Tornado Machine on America's soil, we'll start the destruction in Stewie's hometown of Quahog!' (Evil laugh) (He activates it) Stewie and Brian: (They see Bertram not far from here) 'Awww...damn' Stewie: 'Let's warn our Family before the Tornado strikes.' (They head for the Track and Field) (At the High School Track and Field, the Graduation Ceremony is underway where Seniors get their Diplomas) Principle Shepherd: 'Meg Griffin' Meg Griffin: 'I better go graduate (She was handed the Diploma) Thanks' (5 minutes later, the Ceremony ends with a Life Advice) Principal Shepherd: 'And now, as you start your life with Talent and Skills, always keep your family close. I declare the Quahog High School Seniors are now graduated!' (Meg and her friends toss their Graduation Caps upwards) Connie D'Amico: From this day foward, you will both sit next of the round table' Meg Griffin: 'Thanks, Connie' (Then she kiss her) Roberta Tubbs-Brown: 'Awkward' Crowd: (Cheering) Peter Griffin: (Sobs) 'I never been so happy! Like the time I win the $10,000 Jackpot on the Slot Machine in Las Vegas'! (A short flashback shows Peter winning the $10,000 Jackpot) Peter Griffin: 'Huh, I won the jackpot, hell yeah, yall bitches suck my...' Cop: 'Sir, stop shouting and cussing cause of these people try to leave'. Peter Griffin: (laughs)...'Like who doesn't give a crap.' Cop: 'That's it.' (He handcuffed Peter) Peter Griffin: 'And yes, that was fun.' (The Supercell forms near Quahog and the Warning Sirens are triggered) Lois Griffin: 'What the hell is happening?' Peter Griffin: 'Holy crap, a storm is forming. We better get out of here' Meg Griffin: 'The words that Stewie predicted such as Tornado Machine and three Families hunted down, it's coming true' Chris Griffin: 'A tornado!' (The small F0 Tornado forms near the High School) Stewie Griffin: 'Bertram is trying to destroy Quahog with the Tornado Machine!' Connie D'Amico: 'Get to safety, I'll contact you when the Tornado strike ends' (She heads to safety) Joe Swanson: 'The cars are too far, we'll never make it out' Donna Tubbs: (She shows up with a City Bus) 'Not to worry, the Donna Express is on schedule' Brian: 'Let's make like a tree and leave!' (The Griffin Family, Tubbs Family, Swanson Family, Meg's friends, and Lorcan got on and escape) Quagmire: Brian, you got a great plan but, just shut your ass up.' Brian: 'Ok...what's with him?' Stewie: 'Screw him, he's lazy.' (They drove across the damaging Spooner Street) Meg Griffin: 'Wait, there's one thing I have to get (She enters the Griffin Home and got the Recorded DVD) Mom and Dad's recorded Wedding' (They drove across Downtown Quahog) Donna Tubbs: 'Fasten your seat belts, everybody. We'll about to glide like a sexy dude kissing a Female Bodybuilder in a hawaiian jacuzzi.' (They went upwards on a ramp and landed on the freeway heading to safety) Bonnie Swanson: 'Jump on it...' Lois Griffin: 'Yeah.......' Quagmire: 'Alright, heh...' (After the Supercell dies, Bertram sees the Griffin Family get to a safe location) Bertram: 'So the Griffin Family got away? I'll just create Stewie's evil clone including Diana Simmonds with their hairpiece I collected and track him down' (Bertram heads to his lab and created Evil Stewie & Diana Simmonds as a clone) Diane Simmons: 'Wow, this looks...hot' Evil Stewie: 'What are your orders, Bertram?' Bertram: 'I want you to follow the Griffin Family and bring them to me alive' Evil Stewie: 'It shall be done' (He and Diana Simmonds drove in the Van for the freeway) (Later at the Hotel in a safe location from the Supercell) Meg Griffin: (Crying) 'My High School Graduation is ruined by a weather disaster!' Lois Griffin: (She comfort her daughter) 'Disasters happen even on a special family event like this' (Bonnie bought some snacks from the vending machine with her 2 year-old daughter when Diane Simmons and Evil Stewie use Bertram's Search Drone to look for the Griffin Family but no sign of them, then she sees two Female Police Officers kissing and making out as they strip to their tanktop and enter a private hotel room) Bonnie Swanson: 'Wow, that is Police Love' (At a safe distance) Diane Simmons: 'Still no sign of them' Evil Stewie: 'We'll just give them time and when they're ready to fight against Bertram...He'll make sure of it' Diane Simmons: 'How about some milk?' (She opens her jacket and her bra cover by giving Evil Stewie milk by a short breastfeed) (They hear the news on the Bus's TV) Tom Tucker: 'Good evening, I'm Tom Tucker. Quahog took shelter by a Supercell and the tornado blew the High School building away, we go now to Oillie Williams for the update' Oillie Williams: 'Quahog is being blown away' Tom Tucker: 'Meteorologists are studying who is behind all this, but we got a photo that Stewie Griffin has use the Weather machine (A clip shows a shadow form using the weather machine on top of City Hall) The update of his problem must be solved unless it gets results right about...now' (A photo of Stewie and two words that says 'Get him!') Meg Griffin: 'Oh...my...God' Lois Griffin: 'You gotta be kidding me! Yikes.' Peter Griffin: 'Oh-no, it can't be! Ooh.' Chris Griffin: 'My brother did this!' Big time' Stewie: 'Chris, do you know that you don't screw with me.' Chris Griffin: 'Sorry! Playa.' Bonnie Swanson: (She comes in with her 2 year-old Daughter) 'Look, I know this isn't all bad, but Stewie didn't do anything bad' Stewie Griffin: 'I didn't do it, I was seeing Meg getting her Diploma' (But Donna slaps him) Donna Tubbs-Brown: 'Stewie Griffin, you son of a bitch. You made things worst' Meg Griffin: (She gets angry) 'And not only the storm destroyed my Graduation Ceremony, but our homes are destroyed by a tornado outbreak, not to mention all our friends want to kill us!' Lois Griffin: 'What the hell is wrong with you?' Joe Swanson: 'Before we sleep together, Peter. I need to know the truth about why the hell didn't you and Lois kept an eye on Stewie & Brian before all this happen? (Peter thinks but no answer) Peter, tell me!' Peter Griffin: 'I don't know, Joe. Every time my family tries something new, Stewie, Brian and I screw things up' Brian: 'What, how?' Peter Griffin: 'First, I tried to give you medication but got bitten. Then Stewie caused a temper-problem when Chris & I played 'Unga-Bunga', and I also made fun of Meg too many times that led to her outburst at our Family' Lois Griffin: 'Luckly I got a backup plan in case our Family mess up big and it's right here (She pulls out a item and shows a huge picture of Hawaii) Hawaii, it's where you get to enjoy Seafood, start a new life and do anything' Meg Griffin: 'Hey, shut up!' Lois Griffin: (Sighs) 'Look, this isn't easy for us, Meg. But we can repair the problems that Peter & I caused' Meg Griffin: 'I won't let you make another mistake, even on my High School Graduation' Peter Griffin: 'Meg's right, I don't think this Hawaii plan might work' Lois Griffin: 'Peter...in every Marriage you get one shot to say 'I need you to succeed as a Family' Peter Griffin: 'All right, let's do it. The Griffins, Swansons and Browns are moving to Hawaii' Glen Quagmire: 'But how are we gonna get there?' Lorcan Darcy: 'Yeah, we need money' Roberta Tubbs-Brown: 'I got a plan to get us to Paradise. Cleveland Jr., Rallo and I saved enough after-school job money, we fly there in our Hawaiian Suits' (They arrived to Hawaii by Airplane and came to their new Neighborhood with an Ocean view) Lois Griffin: (She made a happy tear from her eye) 'This is amazing, I never seen this view' Glen Quagmire: 'We found a place to enjoy this tropical paradise' Lorcan Darcy: 'Man, My parents love Hawaii, They went here on their honeymoon' Lois Griffin: 'How old were they?' Lorcan Darcy: 'They got married when they're 18, seven years before my mom was pregnant to Me and Cillian' Bonnie Swanson: 'Now we can enjoy activities such as Swimming, Fishing and Surfing' Donna Tubbs-Brown: 'The Moms and Daughters can get their tan on' Peter Griffin: 'Plus I can also make fruit smoothies' Stewie Griffin: 'Excellent, now the Family and I can figure out a plan to save America from Bertram's Tornado Machine...but first, we'll just surf' (Later that afternoon, Lois and Meg swim in the Lagoon) Meg Griffin: 'You were right, Mom. This place is what I need to get our mind off of Bertram's threat' Lois Griffin: 'My plan really worked' (She kiss Meg in the lips) Bonnie Swanson: (She and Roberta Tubbs saw Lois and Meg kissing) (Giggles) 'This is perfect' Roberta Tubbs-Brown: 'Tell me about it' (At nightfall, Donna and Roberta enters the bedroom in their sexy nightgown seeing Lois in her red sexy nightdress) Lois Griffin: 'I send the kids and Peter to do night Fishing, so we have a couple of minutes to spare' Roberta Tubbs-Brown: 'I'm in for some Kissing and Dry-Thrusting' Donna Tubbs-Brown: 'Let's get it on' (She turns on the Radio for Love-music) (Song: 'I feel it coming' played by the Wekend ft Daft Punk) (Then Donna leans to Lois and they both tonuge-kiss as Roberta lick Donna) Donna Tubbs-Brown: (Moans) 'This is hot' Bonnie Swanson: (She records it as she and Meg watch at the window outside) 'Wow, those 2 Moms and Roberta are getting it on' Meg Griffin: 'At least we're getting the relaxation' (Then she and Bonnie begin kissing as they wrap their arms around them) (The following morning at the Lagoon, Peter, Glen, Joe and Chris hunt for Fish in a large boat) Peter Griffin: (He caught something on his line) 'Guys, I got a big one' Chris Griffin: 'It could be a Dolphin, or a large Trout' (They pulled and what they caught was a Knight wearing his scuba gear) Knight: 'What's the big idea? I was hunting for a Trout when you guys pulled me out' Joe Swanson: 'I guess we hooked the wrong bait' Glen Quagmire: 'Oops' Knight: 'I better go now' (He dives back in the ocean) (Meanwhile at the Clock Tower Hideout in Washington D.C, Bertram has created his four Evil Clones with his D.N.A and his new metal knight known as The NEO Knight) Bertram: 'Now that I created my 4 Clones and The NEO Knight, I am ready to rule America. But first, I'm going to adress this Special Broadcast' Diane Simmons: 'You do that, I'm going with Evil Stewie and plan the attack' (Bertram broke into the Radio Tower with Evil Stewie) Evil Stewie: 'Now then, switch the Broadcast to Worldwide so Bertram can announce or I'm gonna shoot you' (The Cameraman switch the broadcast to Special Report) (Every major city see the Special Broadcast Announcement) Bertram: 'Attention Earth, I have contacted for my main goal...to rule America with my Tornado Machine. my enemies Stewie and Brian has mess my plans twice but this time, I'm targeting the entire Griffin Family in Quahog. If you're listening this, you have a choice...tell the President to surrender the Nation's Capital by tomorrow morning, or I'll destroy it with the E-F5 Twister. You have until 10 Am to make your decision, so this is Bertram saying...Victory is mine!' (Evil Laughing) (Then the broadcast ends) People: (Screaming) (They panic and start taking shelter) (After hearing the News Flash, Lorcan barged inside) Lorcan Darcy: 'You guys see that?' Meg Griffin: 'Mom, Dad, Stewie's enemy Bertram is going to wipe out Washington D.C with a E-F5 Twister by tomorrow morning, unless we tell the U.S President to resign from office!' Peter Griffin: 'Well, we're not gonna let this happen. We're going to stop Bertram and that really cool metal knight right away' Joe Swanson: 'Count me in' Lois Griffin: 'But I like Hawaii in our new home, so screw Quahog' Chris Griffin: 'Mom! I can't believe you said that crap' Lois Griffin: 'I'm tired of my family making mistakes, we're at the end of my rope, and you need to watch your language, Chris' Peter Griffin: 'There's gotta be something we can do' Meg Griffin: 'Since you and Dad screw up many times, what will happen if I go to College? You're gonna mess up with another one of your plans. I wish Donna Tubbs would be my stepmom, you Bitch!' (She shows a picture of 18 year-old Lois, but her hair is blown wild as a young porn star) Peter Griffin: (Gasps) 'You are one sick daughter!' Brian: 'Uh-oh'. Stewie and Chris Griffin: 'Oh no' Rallo Tubbs-Brown: 'What?' Lorcan Darcy: 'Oh, my God' Lois Griffin: (Growls) 'I had it with your big mouth, young lady!' Meg Griffin: (She snaps) 'Oh, I don't give a crap.' (Then Lois & Meg start a catfight) Lois Griffin: (She grabs Meg's hair angry) 'Come on! Let's freak things up!.' Meg Griffin: (She punches Lois) 'You're gonna get it!' Joe Swanson: (He breaks it up) 'Hold it, fighting will make things worse' Stewie Griffin: 'If my nemesis unleashed the F5 Tornado at the Nation's Capital, America is finished!' Brian Griffin: 'We gotta do something' Peter Griffin: 'Lois. In every Marriage, you only get one shot at life to say 'I need you to succeed as a Family' Lois Griffin: 'This...is the worst Damn thing...I ever heard' Peter Griffin: (He gets upset) 'Lois Griffin!' Stewie Griffin: (shocked) 'What is wrong with you!?' Joe Swanson: 'America will be destroyed unless we do something!' Chris Griffin: 'We're going now, and we're saving our home!' Lorcan Darcy: 'I'm going with the lads, i need to find my brother. Sorry Donna, but I can't stay' Donna Tubbs-Brown: 'Just do what you gotta do' Glen Quagmire: 'We better leave now before things get out of hand' Lois Griffin: (She yells at them) 'NO! The men can go back but the ladies & kids are staying, and we're never going home to Quahog again! So go screw yourself! (She leaves by slamming the door hard) Chris Griffin: 'That's crazy. (Rapping "Niggas In Paris by Jay-Z and Kanye West) Peter Griffin: 'Please stop singing the song right now.' (Later that night when Lois got back from swimming in the Lagoon, she sees a DVD that says 'Play me') Donna Tubbs-Brown: 'Lois, we got a problem, the men has left and someone has placed a DVD here' Bonnie Swanson: 'We searched the house and your Daughter is missing' Lois Griffin: 'What? I guess we better listen the Recorded DVD, it better not be me doing a Lesbian MILF Porno' (Lois put the DVD in and the recorded message starts with Peter and Meg on the couch) Lois Griffin: 'Peter, Meg?' (Meg Griffin): 'Mom, if you're listening to this message, you must know that Stewie didn't use the Tornado Outbreak machine, it was Bertram who is behind this.' (Peter Griffin): 'You have to understand that he almost erased our Family by the 'Big Bang Theory' and nearly disrupted the Space Time Continuum including the Multiverse, but what's keeping our Family together lately is that Stewie, Brian and I mess everything up. It even effect our marriage many times, not to mention we nearly blew Meg's Graduation' Lois Griffin: 'Really, and?' (Meg Griffin): 'Well, that's the problem...We can't even finish the sentence. So my Dad, Chris, Lorcan, our neighbors & I are leaving to save America from destruction, plus I'm never coming back...And to prove to myself that this is the end of our Family... (She makes a sad tear) I recorded this over your Wedding DVD (Sobs) Good bye, Mom!' (Then a clip shows 22 year-old Lois and 24 year-old Peter dancing on their wedding day) (Young Peter Griffin): 'I love you, Lois' (Then he kisses her) (Young Lois Griffin): 'I love ya too, Peter' (Can't Fight This Feeling by REO Speedwagon plays) Lois Griffin: (Crying) 'What have I done? My family left us because of my big mouth' Donna Tubbs-Brown: (She slaps Lois to stop crying) 'This is no time for tears, we gotta help your family' Lois Griffin: (Sighs) 'I guess I don't have an Epiphany, it's just that...other people are so important to me and without them, I'm nothing...so in order to save Peter and Meg including myself, I have to save Washington D.C' Brian: 'That was excellent words' Bonnie Swanson: 'But we don't have a plan' Stewie Griffin: 'We also have to destroy the Tornado Machine' Brian: 'And we don't have a idea to stop Bertram & his 4 Evil Clones including Diana Simmonds and Evil Stewie' Roberta Tubbs-Brown: 'Actually, I have an idea' Lois Griffin: 'Then what are we standing around? Let's rescue my Family, save the world and have a lesbian pool party' (They suit up in their Spy gear without masks and they 'borrowed' the Jet Plane) Brian Griffin: 'Rock and roll.' Stewie Griffin: 'Screw that, go.' Lifestyle by Rich Gang (At Washington D.C, Bertram puts the final steps for the F5 Tornado with his machine) Bertram: 'Excellent, the Tornado Machine is at full charge and ready to unleash the F5 Tornado' Diana Simmonds: 'I got word that the Griffins, Browns and Swansons are heading here within the hour. We must stop them at all costs' Bertram: 'Just leave the Griffin Family to me, you take care of the rest' (Bertram, Evil Stewie, Diane Simmons and his four Evil Clones prepare to attack the Griffin Family, Donna Tubbs's Family, Meg's friends, and Joe's Family) Diana Simmonds: 'Griffins, I know that attacking us might be dangerous. But for the future of this Earth...you must give up to Bertram' Meg Griffin: 'I got 1 thing to say......SCREW YOU!' Bertram: 'So be it.....ATTACK!' (Bertram, Diane Simmons, Evil Stewie and 4 Evil Clones start charging) Roberta Tubbs-Brown: 'They're not stopping' (They charged also) Peter Griffin: 'And neither are we' (Then they did some fist-fighting around the Nation's Capital Building) Meg Griffin: 'This better work' (She armed the Bomb on the Tornado Machine) Lois Griffin: 'Bombs away!' (She press the red button) (Then the Tornado Machine blows up to pieces) Bonnie Swanson: 'It worked!' Lois Griffin: 'We did it, the Tornado Machine is destroyed' Meg Griffin: 'And Evil Stewie and his Evil Clones are taken out' Donna Tubbs-Brown: 'MILF team #1' (She hi-fived Lois and Bonnie) Brian Griffin: 'But the problem is about to get worst, look!' Stewie Griffin: 'Both Supercells are about to fuse' (The two Supercells collide and form a EF-6 Super Tornado with winds at 320 MPH) Peter Griffin: 'It's a Super Tornado!' Lois Griffin & Meg Griffin: 'Holy Crap!' Bonnie Swanson: 'The tornado is going to strike the Nation's Capital Building any minute' Meg Griffin: 'Thanks to Dad and Stewie, the Nation's Capital is doomed! You're on your own this time, you jackasses' (Then she storms off) Peter Griffin: (Sobs) 'We can't do anything right! (He kicks the Missile bomb and it went from 13:45 to 10:50 remaining) oops' Glen Quagmire: 'Get the hell out of here!' Crowd: (Booing)! (Peter and Lorcan ran sad) (Lorcan is looking at everyone trying to stop the bomb in tears and Donna saw him up of the Tower.) Donna Tubbs-Brown: 'Lorcan, It's Donna Tubbs, I need you to come back down' Lorcan Darcy: 'He's me' Donna Tubbs-Brown: 'What?' Lorcan Darcy: 'Cillian's identical' (The NEO Knight walked towards him) Lorcan Darcy: 'You!' The NEO Knight: 'It's okay, Lorcan, We're on the same side' Lorcan Darcy: 'How did you know who I am?' The NEO Knight: 'It's me' (The NEO Knight pushed the button on his chest and reveals to be the identical verison of Lorcan) Lorcan Darcy: 'Cillian!' Cillian Darcy: 'Hey Man, It's been five years' Donna Tubbs-Brown: 'Lorcan, He's your identical twin?' Lorcan Darcy: 'He's 19 seconds older than me, he's a rebellious, fun, cool, and awesome' Glen Quagmire: 'Hey, Lorcan, sorry about that...' (Lois brings out her invention) Lois Griffin: 'I invented something for an Emergency (She shows them the Griffins Flying Car) I give you...the Griffins Flying Car, it runs on Solar Energy' Stewie Griffin: 'Now we can save the Nation's Captial' Peter Griffin: 'Let's do this' (Then Peter and Lois activate the Flying Car with Stewie & start driving) Cleveland Brown: 'Now what are you doing?' Lois Griffin: 'We're risking our Family's Life by saving the world' (She collects the Missile Bomb and arms it) Stewie Griffin: 'I'll hold off Bertram, you destroy the Tornado' Peter Griffin: 'Great idea, but first we're making one quick stop' (Lois and Peter takes a flying Car and drove to Meg, Rallo & Cleveland Jr.) Peter Griffin: 'Meg? Would you find the courage in your heart to give me and your mother 1 more shot together as a Family?' Cleveland Jr.: 'You should help them save the Earth' Rallo Tubbs-Brown: 'I think your parents want to spend the last few minutes with you' Meg Griffin: 'I'm sorry, but I can't do it! I wanted a mom who helps without failing' Lois Griffin: 'How about you and I do some lesbian kissing with Donna & Roberta at your Graduation Pool Party right after the mission (Meg becomes speechless) I'll even let you shoot the tornado destroyer missile' Meg Griffin: 'Great idea (She hops on) Now let's rocket' ( They flew across Washington D.C and caught up at Bertram's Plane as Stewie land near him) Stewie Griffin: 'Bertram, your days of terrorizing my Family is over!' Bertram: 'In 3 minutes from now, Washington D.C will be destroyed and victory will be mine' Stewie Griffin: 'Bring it on' (Then they both attack on the flying mini-plane) (They close in on the F6 Tornado) Peter Griffin: 'All right, Meg. You and your Mom only get one shot at this, and it has to count' Meg Griffin: 'Dad, just in case we fail, I'm sorry that I yelled at Mom for not becoming a better daughter' Lois Griffin: 'I felt the same thing when my parents told me about it. Wait a minute, I think it's been a long circle of Griffin Family history...' Stewie Griffin: (He shouts on the speakerphone while fighting against Bertram on the mini plane near them) JUST SHOOT THE DAMN MISSILE NOW!' Brian: 'Hell yeah.' (They close in on the EF-6 Tornado) Lois Griffin: 'Ok, Meg. On the count of 3, we'll pull the trigger together' Peter Griffin: 'Hurry, we're near the tornado!' Lois Griffin: '1....' Meg Griffin: '2....' Bertram: (He sees Lois and Meg are about to fire) 'Time to end this' (Yells) (He leaps towards the flying car) Lois Griffin and Meg Griffin: '3!' (They fire the Missile as Peter rescues Stewie) Bertram: (Screaming) (He got hit by the missile and closes in towards the Tornado) 'I'll be back, Stewie Griffin!!' (Then the Missile blows up the Tornado making it die and the skies clear) Crowd: (Cheering) Brian Griffin: 'Mission accomplished' Cleveland Brown: 'Looks like the tornado is vaporized' Joe Swanson: 'And I guess the Griffin Family managed to succeed without fail, more or less' (Cillian and Lorcan arrived very happy) Lorcan Darcy: 'Peter, Lois, You did it! You saved the world!' Lois Griffin: 'Oh, Lorcan who's he?' Lorcan Darcy: 'Guys, Meet My Identical Older Twin Brother, Cillian A.K.A. The NEO Knight' Chris Griffin: 'Wow, you are both equal' Cleveland Brown Jr.: 'Tell me about it' Meg Griffin: 'Now that we saved Earth, let's start my Graduation Party' Connie D'Amico: 'I'll get the Salads' Donna Tubbs-Brown: 'Actually, we're not finished yet...we must capture Bertram' (3 minutes later near the entrance of the Washington Monument, Bertram slowly stands up but he is injured) Bertram: (Groans) 'I don't believe this....(Then he sees Peter, Lois, Meg, Stewie, Brian, Bonnie, Joe, Donna, Roberta and Lorcan show up with the SWAT Team) Ok, you win, Griffin Family' (At the damaged Courtroom, Bertram who survived the explosion is getting a big punishment) Judge: 'For almost destroying America and damaging the city of Quahog, I sentence you to Maximum Security Prison until the next 'Family Guy' Movie', court adjourned' (He slams the gavel) Stewie Griffin: (Laughs) 'Justice is served' Bertram: (Groans) 'Before I go, I need to tell the Griffin Family something. I'm sorry I almost destroyed the Nation's Capital, even on Meg's High School Graduation. But I really wanted to surprise her because she's growing up and I forgive the people of Quahog' Lois Griffin: (She kiss Bertram on the head) 'Thank you, Bertram...for understanding the best adventure my Family we went through' (Then Bertram is escorted by the 2 police officers and a female nurse) Peter Griffin: 'I'm glad that's all over with' Brian Griffin: 'You said it, Peter' Meg Griffin: 'Now that we saved America from destruction, let's start my Graduation Party!' Lois Griffin: 'Who's up for some Organic Food?' Griffin Family: (Cheering) (At the Griffin House in the backyard with a large pool and hot Jacuzzi, Meg's Graduation Party is underway) (Song: 'Candy Girl' played by New Edition) Lois Griffin: (Moaning soft) (She tongue kisses Meg) 'Wow, this is hot' Meg Griffin: (She hugs Lois) 'Look at the bright side, Mom. We're together as a family, even Donna and Roberta is getting it on' Donna Tubbs-Brown: (She kisses Roberta in their bathing suits) (Moans) 'Roberta, your tongue is sweet as chocolate kisses' Roberta Tubbs-Brown: 'Less talking, more humor' (Lorcan took a picture of them kissing very happy) (Last Lines of the Movie) Peter Griffin: 'Watch this everyone, Cannonball!' (He dives into the pool with a cannon ball and makes a tidal wave) Stewie Griffin: 'Uh-oh, not good' (He freezes it with the ice cannon) (The water turns into ice leaving the Neighbors laughing) Peter Griffin: 'Can someone get me out? The Ice is freezing my nuts' Meg Griffin, Donna Tubbs-Brown, Roberta Tubbs-Brown, Bonnie Swanson, Patty, Esther, and Ruth: (Giggles) Lois Griffin: 'You what they say...'If you chicken out in the cold pool, get the hell out of the freezing ice' (End Credits start) (During the end credits, the Griffin Family saw it) Peter Griffin: 'Our movie is complete, now can I use the lavatory?' Meg Griffin: 'Not yet, a lot of people worked hard to make our Movie.' Lois Griffin: 'I just want to make sure that 'No animals were harmed during the making of this film' (She sees it) told ya.' Chris Griffin: (Yawns) 'It's getting late, can we go?' Stewie Griffin: 'If you say so.' Bonnie Swanson: 'Look, my daughter is trying to say something' Susie Swanson: (She says her first word) 'Sequel?' Brian Griffin: 'We'll think about it' (Then they all left the Movie Theater) Characters and Cast Protagonists *Stewie Griffin (Seth Macfarlane): The main protagonist *Brian Griffin (Seth Macfarlane) The secondary protagonist *Peter Griffin (Seth Macfarlane) The Main character *Lois Griffin (Alex Borstein) The second main character *Chris Griffin (Seth Green) The minor character *Meg Griffin (Mila Kunis) The third main character *Glenn Quagmire (Seth Macfarlane) Peter's friend *Joe Swanson (Patrick Warburton): Joe gets modil bracers on his waste down, making him to walk, run like an ordinary man from Dr. Hartman. Eventually they get dismantled from the Chicken Fight *Bonnie Swanson (Jennifer Tilly): Teams up with Lois and Donna *Kevin Swanson: Joe and Bonnie's Son and Susie's older brother *Susie Swanson: 'Joe and Bonnie's 2 year-old Daughter and Kevin's younger sister *Cleveland Brown (Mike Henry): who moved back to Quahog along with his family since The Cleveland Show was cancelled *Cleveland Brown Jr. (Mike Henry): Cleveland's Son *Donna Tubbs Brown (Sanaa Lathan): Teams up with Lois and Bonnie *Rallo Tubbs (Mike Henry): teams up with Stewie and Brian *Roberta Tubbs (Reagan Gomez-Preston): Became friends with Meg and helps out Lois, Bonnie & Donna *John Herbert (Mike Henry) *Dr. Hartman (Seth Macfarlane) *Mort Goldman *Neil Goldman (Seth Green) *Mayor West (Adam West) *Carol West *Angela *Stella *Bruce *Consuela *Death (Adam Carolla) *Greased-Up Deaf Guy (Mike Henry) *Seamus (Seth Macfarlane) *Tom Tucker (Seth Macfarlane) *Joyce Kinney *Tricia Takanawa *Olie Williams (Phil LaMarr) *Jim Kaplan *Patty, Esther, and Ruth - the secondary protagonists *Phineas & Barnaby *Jillian Russel *Connie D'Amico *Carter Pewterschmidt (Seth Macfarlane) *Ida Davis *Opie *Ernie the Giant Chicken *Barbara Pewterschmidt *Principal Sheperd *Al Harrington *Judge (Phil LaMarr) *Tomak and Bellgarde (John Viener and Alec Sulkin) *James Woods Movie Characters *Lorcan Darcy: a fifeteen year old boy who travelled from Greenock Scotland to get away from his foster family. Antagonists *Bertram: the main antagonist who developed a diabolical plan to destroy Quahog, It's to rule the multiverse. was presumed to be dead by Stewie. It's revealed that the Bertram Stewie killed was a clone he created. *The Giant Chicken (Danny Smith): (death) Gets killed by Meg and Roberta who was helped by Peter, Quagmire, Joe and Cleveland as they were tired of the chicken always jumping on Peter for their final battle. *Miley Cyrus 2.0.: Now a giant colossal robot *Lana Lockheart: Chris Griffin's Substitute teacher contacts the Griffin Family to plan on defeating Bertram *Diane Simmons: Revived by Bertram and killed by Tom Tucker in the end for framing him for klling James Woods. (death) *The Black Knight (Caught by Peter, Glen, Joe, Cleveland & Lorcan) *Mr. Harrison: plan to get back at peter for ruining El Dorado Cigarette (Defeated by Glen Quagmire) *Evil Stewie: Became brothers with Bertram and plans to kill Brian and Stewie (death) (Killed by Chris Griffin) *Lion (Jim Cummings): the minor antagonist *Deathbots: created by Bertram (Destroyed by the Griffin Family) *Betram Clones: created by Bertram's DNA **Standard (death) (killed by Roberta & Meg) **Steroided (death) (killed by Lois & Donna) **Jet-packed (death) (Killed by Joe & Bonnie) **Mech Pilot (death) (killed by Peter & Stewie) Cameo Appearences *Kate (The Blind Side) *Brenda Quagmire *Carolyn (Love, Blactually) *Miss Emily (Be Careful What You Fish For) *Cheril Tiegs *Gina (Connie's Friend) *Doug The Jock *Ben Fishman *Pam Fishman *Hope Jennings *Ben Jennings *Scotty Jennings *Brooke Roberts Production *Seth MacFarlane Teaser Trailer Theater Trailer Songs *Teenage Dream - Katy Perry *Candy Girl - New Edition *Africa - Toto *Don't Know What You Got (Till It's Gone) - Cinderella *Fortunate Son - Creedance Clearwater Revival *Blank Space - Taylor Swift *Can't Fight This Feeling - REO Speedwagon *Beat It - Michael Jackson *Rock Is Dead - Marilyn Manson *I feel It Coming - The Wekend ft Daft Punk Trivia *This film is rated PG *There are some references to ''The Simpsons Movie. *This movie marks the death of Ernie the Giant Chicken. *The second Fox adaptation of the long-running beloved animated TV series. First being The Simpsons Movie in 2007. *It will serve as the 20th anniversary. Category:20th Century Fox films Category:Animation Category:Comedy Category:Action/Adventure Category:Musicals Category:Movies Category:Films based on TV Shows Category:Family Guy Category:Fuzzy Door Productions Category:Thriller Category:Comedy-Drama Category:Drama Category:Action Category:Adventure Category:Humor Category:Non-Fanon Category:PG-13 Category:Adult animation Category:2019 Films Category:2019 Category:Family Category:Teamwork Category:Friendship Category:Love Category:Digital 3D/IMAX 3D Category:Rated PG-13 movies